I'm gonna give all my secret's away
by BigTimeCrush
Summary: They were both broken hearted, sad and lonely. Looks like Kelly Wainwright and Logan Mitchell had more in common than the thought. WARNING: If you're not into hot amazing Logan and Kelly loving then don't read this ; jk you should read it anyway! Rated M for passionate sex and lonely, angry and in the end happy Logie. R


**Hey Rushers! Ok I know its been FOREVER since I've written anything and I do apologize my junior year has been preeeeety hectic and I just haven't had the drive to write anything in the past couple of months, but I'm back and my senior year shouldn't be too bad so I'm getting off my lazy ass and I'm gonna write ya'll some more awesome fanfics :) I've developed a deep love for Lelly, it's such a great pairing in my opinion, and we know how Logan loves them black girls ;D haha enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

"Make sure you send those final copies to Griffin and pick up my good suit from the dry cleaners before Monday Kelly!" Gustavo yelled to his assistant.

"Ok Gustavo," she said a little annoyed, scrambling for her things to pack up and finally go home after a long hard week.

Even though it was Friday, it still felt like a Monday to Kelly Wainwright. As the personal assistant to hit rock n roll producer Gustavo Rocque, her schedule was almost_ always_ full of endless things to do such as organizing all of Gustavo's records, personal items and most importantly, babysitting his latest project Big Time Rush. The boy band consisted of four members, Kendall Knight, James Diamond, Carlos Garcia and Logan Mitchell; though she loved the boys, they were a handful and at the tender age of 18. You would think a group of 18-year olds would know how to behave like mature adults, but sadly no, they always had to pull some kind of stunt to raise Gustavo's blood pressure, which in the end would raise her stress level. She was thankful for her job as Gustavo's assistant, but it took up so much of her leisurely time; most 25 year-olds would be out at all the newest L.A. clubs partying their weekend away, but unfortunately Kelly had to work, her work never seemed to end.

She finished putting all of Gustavo and Big Time Rush's files away and threw her hand bag over her shoulder with the key's to her black BMW in her other hand and headed out the door.

"Have a good weekend Gustavo," she said with the last bit of pep she had left in her body while heading out into the hallway.

"You too," he called back.

She took the elevator down to the lobby of Rocque Records, anxiously pressing the button to take her to her destination which was the lobby. Finally the steel doors slid open, thankfully there was no one else in the elevator so she wasted no time in pressing the button that read "lobby" and leaned her back against the wall of the elevator as the heavy doors slid shut. She was a little more tense than usual because her luxurious Malibu condo had to be fumigated due to a fruit fly infestation, which meant she had to spend her busy weekend at the cheap motel near her neighborhood. The motel wasn't bad, but it wasn't _five star_ either and she'd have to send most of her emails through her I-phone since her room didn't have a computer. While she was at it, thinking about all the negative things in her life, she can't remember the last time she went out on a date. It's not like she didn't have boyfriends in the past, but ever since she started working for Gustavo, dating just wasn't at the top of her list, however it would be nice to have someone to cuddle with her on a lonely night, preferably someone that wasn't her puppy, Coda, who she had to send to the Kennel because the hotel doesn't allow animals.

The large hefty doors slid open, revealing the elegant lobby. She strode through and went out the door, peering up at the grey sky; it looked as if it would pour at any second. She took out her keys from her dark green trench coat pocket and unlocked her car door. She got in and as soon as she started up her car, she saw something drip onto her windshield, and then another droplet of water and soon enough hundreds of small droplets of water accumulated onto her windshield and she looked through it to see a heavy downpour.

"Great," she muttered to herself, she hated driving in the rain, especially since she lives about half- an hour away from Rocque Records, not including the traffic.

She pulled out of her parking space and headed out of the parking lot.

"Why me," she asked the silence of her car, why does everything bad always happen to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ARE YOU _**FUCKING**_ SERIOUS?!" Logan yelled to his girlfriend Camille.

"Calm down Logan, it's not that big of a deal!" She yelled back at him.

Logan and Camille were alone in his L.A. apartment which he shared with his three other best friends, Kendall, James and Carlos as well as Kendall's mom and sister. However they were kicked out and forced to stay in the lobby for a while because Logan said he needed to talk to Camille for a few minutes about their relationship. Logan and Camille have been dating for almost six months now and it's been going pretty well up until three weeks ago when Logan suspected her of cheating on him. Camille had been acting strange around him for almost a month, not returning his phone calls, cancelling their plans more frequently and always smiling at her phone whenever she's texting someone who he knew wasn't one of her _friends_.

He finally confronted her about it and she vaguely admitted that she had been talking with the new guy Steve who just moved into the Palm Woods. He should have known it was him, by the way Camille always acts around him, a little too friendly, and right in front of Logan. Already two minutes into the conversation, they were screaming at each other.

"How could you be such a…. such a," he started, too enraged to collect his thoughts.

"Such a what?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"Such a _**whore**_," he yelled at her, making her frown furiously at him. "How could you cheat on me with him, Camille?"

"Cheat on you?!" she scoffed at his accusation. "Are you stupid, we're just friends!" trying covering up her lie, however Logan could see right through it.

"Oh so now I'm stupid?" he said with a great deal of rage in his tone. "Explain this to me Camille, why are you suddenly a different person when you see him huh, you don't wink at any other guy that walks in your direction, you don't twirl you hair when you talk to me or the guys, you don't make plans to study when it's _**fucking summer time**_!" he felt the vein in his head throb.

"You're being ridiculous, I don't do any of that stuff!" she yelled defensively, crossing her arms.

"Oh, oh really…" Logan started. _"Camille should we really be doing this, of course Steve I like you, you like me, why don't we..." _he mockingly quoted Camille and Steve's conversation he heard exactly 2 days ago.

Camille's jaw dropped at the performance Logan was putting on, she was caught red-handed.

"_You feel so gooooooood baby, ohhhh yes, fuck me Steven_, **JUST FUCK ME ALREAD.**" Logan yelled ignoring the lump forming in his throat, quoting the conversation going on in Camille's apartment, the day she said she couldn't go out to a movie with Logan because she was "sick".

Camille raised her eyebrows and moved closer to Logan. "You were eavesdropping-"

"EAVESDROPPING?!" Logan cut her off, which made her back up in a bit of shock. "You're lucky I didn't come barging through that damn door and fucking _**beat the shit**_ out of that bastard, was this the first time you two did this, how long has this been going on?" he questioned, a migraine beginning to form.

"We didn't do- we were just-"she started.

"Just what, seeing him behind my back, telling him you're single…, God _dammit_ tell me the truth!" He asked moving closer to her, feeling his blood pressure rising and getting out of control. He's the more rational one of the group, but he was just so mad he couldn't hold back anything.

"You're insane!" she yelled.

"Tell me the truth…." Her face was too his chest, trying not to make eye-contact, but Logan looked right down at her. "How long has this been going on?" he asked-whispered.

She took a deep breath and looked dead into Logan's eyes. "About three weeks…"

Logan was taken a back for a second, he couldn't believe she could do such a thing to him, after everything they've been through, after all the walks through the park, paying for her dinner and tutoring her, she had the nerve to do this to him. He stepped back from her and felt himself choke up.

"Why?" he barely said, feeling the lump form in his throat once again.

"Because, he-the way he talks to me, I don't know it was just… we were at this event and…. I couldn't control myself, we hooked up_ once_ that's it!" she begged him, stepping closer. "The whole monologue you performed that was the only time!"

"I can't believe this," he whispered, he'd never been so hurt before.

"Logan I promise, this won't ever happen again!" she pleaded with him, putting her hand on his cheek.

Logan took her hand in his and set it down and looked at the floor, he couldn't bear to look her in the eye anymore. "You're right, it won't happen again."

He turned on his heel and headed towards the door, grabbing his black leather jacket with the woolen grey hood and opened the door, putting one foot out the door before Camille called out to him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

He turned his head slowly and this time, looked her right in her brown eyes that used to be comforting to look into, but now just dark pools full of deception.

"Anywhere but here," he answered quietly, and with that he slammed the door and directed himself towards the elevator.

He pressed the door for the elevator, impatiently waiting for the silver doors to slide open. In a matter of ten seconds the doors opened and he stepped inside the elevator shaft and pressed the button that would bring him down to the lobby, he was the only one in there. He didn't know where he was going, all he knew was he wanted to be as far away from Camille and the Palm Woods as possible. He was so infuriated he kicked the wall with a loud grunt. Logan had never been cheated on nor has he ever cheated on someone before. He saw a lot of his friends go through it, but he never imagined it would hurt this much. It was one of the worst feelings he's ever had the displeasure of experiencing.

As soon as the heavy doors slid open with a "ding" he proceeded towards the front entrance. However, he stopped himself and looked outside, it was pouring out. He stood there for a minute, he had two options: he could either stay at the Palm Woods and have a good chance of running into Camille and having a dreadfully awkward break-up with her, or he could venture out into the rain and walk to the nearest gas station and stay there for a while until the rain clears up, so he could have time to think about how he would handle the whole cheating situation. He thought for a moment and settled with the second option.

He pulled up the hood on his jacket and headed out the door; however when he stepped out into the outdoors, he only then realized that he could have taken the keys to his car and taken a drive, but it was too late to run back up to his room and grab them. He began walking down the streets, seeing cars pass by at a seemingly fast pace, the sound of traffic not being able to block out the pain of what he just experienced a few moments ago.

"Why me?" he asked himself silently. Why does everything bad always happen to him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As she drove along the side streets, close to the Palm Woods, she noticed a figure walking along the sidewalk in the pouring rain. She squinted through the rain stained windshield and could have sworn it was Logan Mitchell walking through practically a thunder storm with just a leather jacket and a thin cotton hood keeping him safe from the rain.

"What the hell…" she muttered to herself as she slowed down her speed and rolled down the window, perfectly aligned with Logan. "Logan?" she called out.

The dark-haired boy, too enveloped in his thoughts didn't hear her and instead kept on walking. Kelly rode her brake for a while, keeping a very slow pace. "LOGAN!" She called out even louder.

Logan's ears perked up and slowly took off his hood and turned his head, to his surprise it was Kelly slowly rolling down the side street with the window rolled down.

"Kelly?" He called back as he motioned towards the car and peered his head into the window as she breaked. "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here, what are you doing, walking aimlessly around a neighborhood you don't even know, in a thunderstorm, with a freaking leather jacket!" she yelled, even if Logan did drive her insane sometimes, she's always concerned about him. "I thought you were the smart one?"

Logan couldn't help but chuckle a little, it did seem pretty stupid to just storm out of his apartment building, knowing how atrocious the weather was, wearing only his thin jacket to shelter him from the elements.

"Yeah I know pretty stupid of me," he said quietly. He was thinking about telling her about the whole Camille situation, but it's such a tedious, complicated story, he wouldn't want to bother Kelly about it, she's already under a lot of pressure with Gustavo riding her for every little petty need, she doesn't need this added stress weighing her down.

Kelly took a good look at him, Logan didn't seem very happy, and as the more coherent one out of all his friends, if he risked getting struck by lightning to get out of the Palm Woods, something pretty tragic must've happened to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked with concern in her tone.

Logan sighed and looked into Kelly's dark brown eyes. "It's a long story Kel, you probably don't want to hear it…." Though he desperately wanted someone to talk to, someone he knew would actually listen and offer advice.

Kelly gave him a half smile. "Do you want a ride?" she asked.

"I don't want to go back home…" he said in a sullen kind of confidence. Kelly felt bad for Logan; his face gave off the impression that he was hopeless and miserable.

"Just get in the car, we'll figure something out." She finally said as Logan stepped into her BMW. "Buckle up," she muttered, knowing that Logan would listen since he's practically the only one who does out of the four of them.

Logan followed her instructions and go into the car, silently thanking God for this unexpected stroke of luck. Kelly and Logan weren't exactly best friends, but Logan secretly was Kelly's favorite out of the four boys because of his sensitivity and charm. The two of them often had deep conversations about life and what a rollercoaster it is always trying to get you down, but in the end all those bumps in the road makes you stronger.

The two sat through at least 20 minutes of traffic without saying a word to each other. Kelly usually listens to the radio while she drives, but for some odd reason it was off and so was her mood. She wasn't her typical self, she seemed… _distant_. After contemplating whether or not to start a conversation with her, he finally gave in and broke the ice.

"So… how was your day?" he finally spoke, turning to her.

"Fine," she answered, keeping her eyes on the road. "How was yours?"

"Fine," he answered the exact same way. _"Ok that went well"_ he thought to himself. Kelly's always in a good mood, why is all of a sudden acting all temperamental?

Logan looked out the window and was actually quite curious as to where they were going. "Kel, where exactly are we heading to?" he asked.

"Well my condo's being fumigated so I'm going to the motel I've been staying at," she answered in that same tone.

Logan furrowed his eyebrows, she didn't say _we_ so where was she going to drop him off to? "Oh… so where am I going?" he asked.

"With me of course!" she said finally turning to him. "You didn't think I would actually leave you by yourself did you?" she half-smiled, making Logan break out into a full on grin.

"Really?" he asked.

"You said you didn't want to go back to the Palm Woods, so if you want you can stay with me,"

Logan smiled to himself. "Thanks Kelly, I appreciate it."

Kelly took the dark brunette's hand and held it softly. "No problem," she said warmly. Even though she was exhausted and wanted a peacefully night to herself, she could tell Logan needed someone to talk to and those brown eyes and adorable dimples were just too hard to resist.

The two finally pulled up to the motel and in 5 minutes were able to check themselves in and headed to Kelly's room. Logan stepped inside the small room as Kelly placed all her things on the side table and shut the door as she kicked off her black pumps and hung up her green trench coat. The room looked like a normal motel room, two queen beds, a kitchenette, one bathroom and a TV. He felt almost too comfortable being alone with Kelly, what would the guys think if they found out Kelly and him spent the night together. He quietly smiled to himself, he had always had a secret crush on the woman, that rich dark skin, bright smile, the tight fitting skirts and dresses she always wore to the studio hugging her gorgeous curves ever so tightly without being too skanky. Logan bit his lower lip in delight just thinking about it.

"I'm gonna freshen up ok, make yourself comfortable," she said as she headed to the bathroom and shut the door.

Logan sat at the foot of the bed and took off his black converse and black socks that were drenched from the rain. He then stripped himself of his leather jacket and placed it gently on the ground, leaving him in his dark red V-neck and blue straight leg jeans. He ran his fingers through his dark tresses and laid down on the perfectly made bed. He started to close his eyes, when he felt something poking at his lower back. The smart boy frowned as he lifted himself up and reached under the blanket and pulled out a long plastic tube with a button for different settings that looked a lot like a…

"Shit," Logan said as he dropped the plastic vibrator on to the ground. Logan had no idea Kelly was into sex toys, he figured she gets enough of the real thing since she's seriously attractive and has every guy she passes by checking her out.

He once again picked up the vibrator, scanning it as he chuckled to himself. He could just imagine how she used it; body writhing, toes curling, back arching once she hit her climax….

Logan exhaled slowly, trying to shake the sexual thoughts of Kelly out of his mind, but was unsuccessful. He then felt a vibrating sensation coming from his pocket; he took out his phone and saw that Camille was trying to call him.

The smart boy frowned and ignored her call, he wasn't going to have this now. He then sent her a text breaking up with her _"It's over, my mind's made up… I'm sorry"_ he wrote and then shut off his I-phone. He genuinely felt bad for breaking up with her through a text, but she had done so much worse to him, she was unfaithful and he would never take back a cheater.

"Ok, so I called your apartment and spoke with Mrs. Knight letting her know about-" Kelly said as she walked out of the bathroom, still wearing her work clothes which was a tight, business casual, sleeveless black and white cocktail dress , and froze once she saw what Logan was holding.

"_Fuck,"_ she thought to herself, and felt her face grow hot with embarrassment seeing that Logan found her vibrator she left underneath the covers of her bed.

She stood frozen with humiliation and Logan realized Kelly had walked in, and looked quite embarrassed as well. "I-I could explain that…" she said as she walked over to him.

"No need," he said as he placed the sex toy at the foot of her bed. "Your personal life is none of my business…" however, he was quite curious as to why she even had it.

Kelly sat right next to the brunette, trying to get over the fact that Logan found what she often used on lonely nights. Yes he was mature enough to know that people have needs, but it was just still so humiliating knowing that Logan now knows she's not really out there as she can be, that she can't get the real thing only because she just hasn't had the time to go out.

Logan shifted a couple of times on the bed before he popped the question. "But I am kind of curious as to why you use it…" he said.

Kelly chuckled softly. "A girl has needs Logan," she answered.

Logan turned to her as she did to him, smiling at one another; looking into each other's equally dark brown eyes, finally realizing that they shared one similar quality, they were both lonely.

Their smiles quickly faded as they gazed at each other more intently, she was just too irresistible for him. He felt his feelings for her grow, and felt this strong sexual attraction towards her; Logan didn't know if these feelings started just now or had been there from the start. However he knew one thing, she needed him as much as he needed her.

The smart boy placed one hand on her thigh and the other raising up to cup her cheek. Kelly didn't know what was going on, but she wanted nothing more than to kiss him right then and there. Their faces leaned in closer and closer, their eyelids getting heavy right until Logan placed a soft chaste kiss directly on her mouth. Kelly felt a wave of shock consuming her body as she deepened the kiss, feeling so good to kiss the adorable brunette. The two let go for a split second and kissed again much deeper, Logan using both hands to cup her face to kiss her more keenly. They continued this for about five seconds up until the let go desperate for air. Both looked at each other and backed up a bit, completely stunned at what they just did.

Kelly first spoke. "Oh my God…" she said quietly running her fingers through her hair as she turned away.

"Wow," Logan exhaled also turning away.

Kelly shook her head. "You have to leave," she said as she got up to get her cell phone.

"What?" Logan said loudly as he also got up.

Kelly's back was turned to him as she took out her cell phone from her bag, scrolling through her contacts for a car service. As much as she wanted him to stay, she had to approach this in a businesslike manner; Logan was still technically one of her co-workers, not to mention _seven_ years younger than her and has a girlfriend. She could just imagine the look on Gustavo's face when he finds out what she and Logan have been up to. As much as she wanted him to stay, he had to leave, before things get too far, it was for the best.

Kelly turned to face him. "Logan I'm sorry, you can't stay here,"

"But Kelly..."

"Look I'll call a car service for you, whatever was going on at the apartment I'm sure it's settled it's just too risky for you to be here." She said right as she was going to dial the phone number.

Logan took a deep breath. "Camille and I broke up…" he finally said.

Kelly looked up from her phone screen to his face. "What?"

"She cheated on me Kel, and for three weeks, I've been walking around like a moron for _three weeks_ not even knowing my own girlfriend was sleeping around with some guy that lives right in the Palm Woods." Logan explained, feeling relieved he told someone about this. " I confronted her today about it, we got into a huge fight and… I broke up with her," Logan said quietly looking down as he felt a mix of anger and pain consume his body.

Kelly took a deep breath, she knew something must've been going on with Logan, but she couldn't believe _anyone_ could ever do that to someone so genuine and caring, not to mention incredibly handsome, and charming…

"I'm sorry," she said, feeling so bad for the poor guy. "I know how you feel, lonely, hurt, betrayed…"

Logan looked down at her, standing 6 inches taller than her. "Exactly… is that how you feel sometimes?"

Kelly looked down and then looked up. "Well it's been a while since I was in a relationship but I've had boyfriends that cheated on me with some of my closest friends."

Logan furrowed his eyebrows. "How can anyone do that to you…" he said moving a piece of hair from her face, looking into her eyes. "You're smart, funny, delightful…" he said each word slowly as he placed his lips on her shoulders gently kissing it.

Kelly opened her mouth to protest, but found herself being entranced into what Logan was doing.

"Beautiful, sexy…" he said as he worked his mouth up to her neck, directly to her ear. "Please Kelly… I need this,_ please_" he whispered desperately.

Kelly exhaled softly, and took Logan's face into her hands. She looked into his eyes and nodded, planting a huge long kiss directly on his mouth.

The two felt a wave of relief consume their bodies as their lips met again. The smart boy pushed the older woman against the wall, taking their soft kisses all the way up to a full on make-out. Logan had worked his tongue into Kelly's mouth as they wrestled in an epic battle for dominance. Kelly felt his hands trail down her body, finally resting at her hips as he pulled her in, getting a sweet taste of his half-hard member. Kelly wrapped her arms around his neck as his mouth traveled down to her rich neck placing rough but tasty kissed right along her jawline to her collar bone. The older woman arched her back, and let out a soft moan having not felt this way in a long time. Logan moved one hand up to the zipper of her dress, crudely undoing her dress leaving her in the lacy lingerie she wore underneath. The smart boy was now even more excited, he had never had sex with an older woman before, and was more than eager to try it out. Unlike the other girls, Kelly's body was fully developed with beautiful curves and perfect skin, something he was always a sucker for. Kelly draped one leg around his waist as Logan hoisted her up, making her wrap her legs around him, using both hands to cup his face and continue kissing him. Logan wasted no time in migrating to the bed, in which they collapsed and found the right position to lie on top of her comfortably without even moving their lips within 2 inches from each other.

The two continued to make out furiously, tongues and all as Kelly trailed her hands down to the hem of his cotton shirt, rapidly slipping it up over his head getting a quick peak at his gorgeous half-naked body. Wonderfully cut chiseled arms, pecks and abs which formed a gorgeous V all the way down to his now fully hard package. Kelly smiled against his mouth, thanking Gustavo for those long hours of dance rehearsals. Noticing her smile, Logan returned the favor of smiling back.

"Like what you see?" Logan muffled as he continued to kiss her.

"You're alright," she teased as Logan chuckled.

"I always knew you had a rocking bod, underneath all those tight sexy dresses you always wear to work." He said as he kissed her neck.

Kelly smirked. "Oh really?"

"_Mhmm,"_ Logan muffled as his hand moved to the hook of her bra strap, fumbling around until he finally unhooked it. "Don't pretend you don't know it!" he said looking down at her as he smiled.

Kelly grinned back, as they went right back to kissing, Logan removing her bra, leaving her completely topless with her beautiful fully developed C-cups fully exposed to him. He gingerly moved his mouth down to her collarbone softly nipping and sucking making her moan with delight. He moved even further south as he placed his lips on her breast, gently biting down.

"_Oh Logan_…" she groaned euphorically, as she latched onto his dark hair, feeling her toes curl in enjoyment.

Logan licked, sucked and nipped all the way up to her mouth which he gracefully began to kiss again. Kelly scrabbled around with the button to his pants and finally undid it as well as the zipper as he struggled getting out of his jeans but was successful in the end. All that was left of their clothing was their underwear, their sweaty naked upper bodies pressed up against each other and they panted like thirsty dogs, getting ready for the best part of the evening.

"Kelly… are you sure?" Logan breathed.

"Mhmm," she exhaled. "I want this…" she said as she reached into her side drawer and grabbed a condom right on queue.

Logan raised his eyebrows and half-smiled. "I thought you said you haven't gotten any in a while?"

"I was hoping I'd need it eventually," she winked, making Logan grin with pleasure.

Logan slowly traced his hands down to the lacy spandex of her wet thong, with ease removing it, leaving her completely naked, a beautiful site for his young eyes.

Kelly bit down on her lower lip, it was her turn reaching for his black boxers, seeing how slicked up he was slowly slipping them off, revealing Logan's gorgeous full 7 inches of meat. Kelly's eyes widened at his length, he was pretty damn big for someone his age. Logan blushed a little as Kelly marveled at his length, ripping open the protection and fastening it onto his member.

"Whenever you're ready," he softly cooed.

Kelly looked into his deep chocolate eyes, she could trust him, she could always count on him, and she was ready. She looked into his eyes and nodded. Logan slowly navigated himself into her, as she tensed a bit, her fingers tightly grasping the smart boy's hair. He hadn't done much yet, but it felt as if he did so much more. He leaned down to kiss her lips tenderly, as he bucked his hips and powerfully thrust into her. Kelly felt this sensation all the way up to her spine, forgetting how good this felt, but at the same time hurt a bit. Putting her head down, breaking their kiss they breathed heavily; it has been a while since the brunette had done it himself. Both lovers breathed deeply, Logan placed light kisses on her nose.

"You can move sweetie," she muttered kindly. Logan sighed and slowly drew back his hips, powerfully bucking into her again, making the older woman tremble. She let out a small grunt of pure anguish as he kissed her forehead lovingly. He looked down at her with sad eyes, this is the first time he's doing it with an older woman and doesn't want to look stupid for not doing all the right things. Plus this was Kelly, someone he truly cares for and wanted her first time in a long time to be absolutely perfect.

Kelly sensing his discomfort took his face in her hands and lovingly kissed him, letting him know he was doing fine. "It's ok, you're doing great," she whispered, making Logan smile down at her, she couldn't have been any more amazing. Before he made another move, he looked at Kelly as she nodded.

Logan then began rhythmically rocking his hips against hers. He had never felt as close to her as he had now, he didn't care that she was older or what went down with Camille earlier, he prayed for a miracle and it happened all because of Kelly. Logan's hips moved faster, the friction picking up, causing him to bite down on his lip with pleasure. As he continued thrashing his hips into her, Kelly taking in all of his length, he moved down to her breasts where he sucked gently, as she let out a hushed moan.

"Oh _**Logan**_…," she said softly, her fingers in his hair, making the smart boy let out a moan himself feeling incredible to hear Kelly say his name.

As the two lovers locked eyes, the smart boy felt himself coming to an end, as did his lover. Her legs began to spread a little wider, as Logan kept going faster and bit her lip in anguish as Logan's body movements became more erratic, desperate to get there closer. In a few seconds, Logan's body had reached its breaking point. He rested his chin on Kelly's breastbone, as she nuzzled his head into her neck, feeling her release come soon as she arched her back with pleasure. The two came together powerfully, grasping onto each other's bodies, their lower halves bucking wildly. Each of them began to ride out the rest of their climaxes, as they let out instantaneous moans. After a few small seconds, Logan collapsed on top of his beautiful Kelly; both were sweating abundantly, and breathing heavily. Logan turned his head, resting comfortably on her breast bone, his hands touching her curves gently. The older woman took a deep breath, overjoyed that she did this and laid her head back, panting intently. With all the force he had left in his body, Logan dragged himself up to her lips and kissed them gently, touching her face, both grinning widely at each other.

"Was that better than the… you know" he joked, as Kelly chuckled.

"So much better, you still upset about Camille?" she asked, biting her lip.

Logan smiled down at her. "Not at all, thank you Kelly…"he whispered as he kissed her once more on the lips.

Kelly smiled against his lips kissing him back. "For what?"

"For just being there, I asked God for a miracle and he sent me an angel, " he said warmly as he cupped her cheek gently, leaning down to kiss her lips, Kelly touching Logan's face lovingly.

"Oh wait Logan," she said.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Can this be our little secret?" she asked hopefully, smiling up at him.

Logan cracked a small smile. "Of course," The two kissed once more, a kiss that replayed everything they've been through, they were no longer lonely.

**Ok I owed you big time since I haven't written in forever but I promise more stuff is coming your way! I hope you guys like it! I worked hard on it for ya'll!**

**Xoxo Steph**


End file.
